there are some things i like about you
by nanas manis
Summary: #hearty kurotsuki week— day-01: wajah yang sering berekspresi masam itu, akan terlihat damai dan tentram ketika tertidur.


_**"** ** _t_ here are some things i like about you"**_

 **.**

 _Semua karakter milik Haruichi Furudate. Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi kumpulan drabble. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk pemenuhan asupan diri. Warn:_ _may contains OOC's, typo(s), ect._ _Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav! A/N: Untuk memeriahkan #hearty kurotsuki week! Day-01. Prompt: Age & Angel. __Judul dan prompt, diragukan sama dengan isi fanfiksi._ _Iya, saya lagi enggak ngeh serta kehabisan ide. Telat publish.  
_

 **.**

( _Kaver fanfiksi bukan milik saya. Jika ada yang tahu siapa nama cosplayer-nya, mohon beritahu._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Age**_

"Kuroo- _san,_ " Tsukishima memanggil, kala duduk santai di sofa berwarna merah marun. Kuroo yang duduk di samping kirinya, tengah bersandar dan menelengkan kepala ke pundak Tsukishima. Si rambut ayam hanya menggumam pelan terhadap panggilan tadi. Memberi respons. "Sudah berapa lama kita menikah?" Tsukishima bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa bertanya begitu?" Ibu jari Kuroo menekan tombol nomor empat di _remote._ Dia telah berkali-kali mengganti saluran televisi. Niatnya, sih, mengurangi rasa jenuh. Namun, semakin diganti, makin jenuh ia akibat acara-acara monoton dan acara komedi penuh humor garing.

Tsukishima merebut _remote_ dari genggaman Kuroo. Lalu menekan tombol lima. Acara _talk show_ muncul. "Soalnya aku bosan. Kuroo- _san_ mengganti _channel_ terus-terusan, sih. Aku terganggu, padahal mau nonton."

Kuroo mengabaikan jawaban asal Tsukishima. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan. Bola matanya menelusuri setiap jari. Sedang berhitung. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, ia berujar, "Kita telah menikah selama tiga tahun."

"Oh, lama juga, yah," tanggapnya santai. Manik Tsukishima terpaku ke arah layar televisi. Seorang wanita muda nampak mewawancarai gadis kecil. "Umur Kuroo- _san_ sekarang berapa?"

"Tiga puluh satu," jawab Kuroo, kala ikut-ikutan terbawa acara televisi bersama Tsukishima.

"Hee ..." Tsukishima manggut-manggut. "Sudah tua ternyata."

Kuroo serta merta menoleh ke muka datar Tsukishima. Perempatan imaji muncul di pelipis kiri. Sejak dulu, ia sensi dikatain tua. Lagi pula, umurnya baru tiga puluhan. Belum menginjak kepala empat. Badannya juga masih segar bugar. Roti sobek— (sebutan aneh para penggemar wanitanya)— pun tetap terjaga. Malah makin oke oce. Soal rupa, tidak perlu ditanya. Tampan dan berani. Jadi, apa yang membuat Tsukishima berkata demikian?

"Kei ... sebenarnya, apa, sih, tujuan percakapan ini?" Tanya Kuroo pelan-pelan.

Iris keemasan Tsukishima bergulir, tepat pada pupil hitam milik Kuroo. "Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir, kalau Kuroo- _san_ sabar sekali denganku. Kita sudah lama bersama, dan kau belum pernah sama sekali ngomong bosan, atau semacamnya."

"Lalu?"

Salah satu alis Kuroo naik. Penasaran.

"Lalu ..." Tsukishima mengalihkan muka. Ia tidak suka menunjukkan semburat merah di depan orang. Gengsi soalnya. "... Aku bersyukur akan itu."

Kalimat tadi seketika menjadi penyemangat bagi Kuroo. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar, matanya membulat layaknya kucing minta makan, serta langsung merentangkan tangan. Ia ingin memeluk Tsukishima, tapi laki-laki berkacamata tersebut secepat kilat berdiri. Bikin Kuroo memeluk angin. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Bibirnya alih-alih mencium pipi Tsukishima, malah mencium sofa. Asem.

Namun, tak apalah. Kuroo sudah cukup bahagia karena perkataan tadi. Sisi di mana Tsukishima mencoba jujur, kemudian menghindar akibat malu mengakui, ia suka. Setidaknya dia berlatih menjadi pribadi yang tabah.

"Duh ... makin cinta sama Kei, deh," lirih Kuroo.

* * *

— _ **Angel**_

Di antara mereka, Kuroo-lah yang paling sering bangun pagi terlebih dahulu, ketika hari Minggu menjelang. Alasannya sederhana. Ia ingin menatap sesuatu yang memikat hati. Lewat tarikan pada gorden kamar, sinar mentari yang merasuk melalui ventilasi dan kaca jendela, serta sedikit dehaman, Kuroo dapat memandang malaikat berwujud laki-laki pirang.

Wajah yang sering berekspresi masam itu, akan terlihat damai dan tentram ketika tertidur. Apalagi ketika terkena cahaya. Sinar tersebut seperti meresap ke dalam pori-pori kulit, kemudian wajah Tsukishima akan bersinar dari dalam. Macam lampion yang dinyalakan saat festival tahun baru.

(Namun nyatanya, itu hanyalah pemandangan di depan mata Kuroo saja. Ia terlalu antusias untuk menelisik setiap lekuk wajah Tsukishima. Tiap pagi. Tiap saat. Tiap waktu.)

 **.**

Katakan saja si kucing garong tersebut mesum. Buktinya, ia kembali melancarkan aksi bertajuk: "Mengagumi Tubuh Tsukishima". Alasannya di depan Tsukishima (ketika kepergok lirik-lirik), agar permulaan harinya penuh bunga-bunga, jadi lebih baik, mengurangi kadar stress yang kian hari menanjak, serta sebagainya. Walau sebenarnya hanya sekadar alibi belaka. Mana ada ceritanya lihat-lihat tubuh orang bakal lebih baik. Yang ada, sih, adik di bawah sana rada aneh-aneh dan untuk pemenuhan nafsu.

 _Namanya juga laki-laki. Jika enggak bernafsu, patut dipertanyakan,_ dalih Kuroo dalam hati. Membenarkan tindakan bejatnya.

(Pengecualian terhadap penggemarnya yang kebanyakan perempuan. Mereka [diam-diam] hobi memotret dirinya waktu berenang, ganti baju, juga berjemur. Sudah telanjang dada, pakai celana pendek, lagi. Namun mereka enggak terlihat sedang bernafsu. Malah katanya untuk nilai estetik. Atau ... memang dirinya tidak pernah cari tahu? Entahlah.)

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tsukishima keluar dengan handuk putih bersih membalut pinggang hingga lutut. Menutup daerah terprivasi. Kuroo yang mengetahui targetnya telah muncul, segera bersiap-siap berkamuflase. Untung saja ia berpikir untuk membuat rumah dengan posisi ruang makan dan kamar mandi bersebelahan. Jadi kalau ada yang keluar, bisa kelihatan melalui duduk di meja makan.

Kuroo menggeser sedikit kursinya. Biar pemandangan badan Tsukishima lebih jelas terlihat. Wajahnya ditutupi koran yang dibentangkan, tetapi daerah matanya tetap terlihat. Supaya kalau ditatap balik oleh Tsukishima, ia dapat pura-pura membaca tulisan. Setelah aman, dia bisa balik melaksanakan acaranya. Oh! Tak lupa, secangkir kopi panas yang asapnya masih mengepul di sebelah kanan. Agar makin meyakinkan.

 _Sip!_

Mata hitam Kuroo mulai ngintip-ngintip. Mulai dari helai rambut yang basah; setelah itu mengikuti aliran tetesan air yang turun ke alis, hidung, sampai ke bibir; kemudian ke ceruk leher, bahu putih mulus, hingga ke dada bidang, serta _six pack_ di perut yang belum terbentuk sempurna. Uh, oh, tidak ketinggalan pula, bentuk pinggang maskulin yang terbentuk karena olahraga.

 _Ya Tuhan ... indahnya ... mirip bidadara habis mandi di telaga sakral. Ah, lebih tinggi lagi. Mirip malaikat!_ Kuroo tiba-tiba nge- _fanboy_ ria.

Sementara itu, Tsukishima yang sedang mengeringkan rambut menyadari gelagat aneh Kuroo. "Kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? Jijik lihatnya."

"Eh?" Kuroo buru-buru sok fokus pada tulisan di koran. Matanya melihat _headline_ berita menyayat hati. Kisah seorang anak kecil yang diculik oleh laki-laki paruh baya. "A-aku melihat iklan dari toko kue. Ada _strawberry shortcake_ di _menu._ Jadi aku membayangi reaksimu jika kuberi hadiah kue," jelas Kuroo berbohong.

"Ooh ... kalau gitu, aku mau ganti baju," jawab Tsukishima.

Kuroo menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin, sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Ah, ya, ya. Aku pergi dulu, Kei ..."

Seiring lenyapnya punggung Kuroo ke ruangan lain, Tsukishima bergumam, "Saatnya membalas perbuatan Kuroo- _san._ "

Setelah memastikan eksistensi si rambut jabrik sudah menghilang di ruang makan; Tsukishima balik ke kamar mandi, mengambil sesuatu di sisi wastafel, lalu kembali ke luar. Sebuah kamera kecil diikat dan diletakkan sedemikian rupa, pada ventilasi jendela di sisi kiri pintu kamar mandi.

 _Aku harap Kuroo-_ san _tidak menemukan kamera tersebut. Lagi pula, masak, cuman dia yang mengeksploitasi badan orang?_ Pikirnya jengkel kala mengaktifkan kamera.

(Terkadang mereka suka membalas satu sama lain.)

 **.**

Belakangan ini, Tsukishima suka bermimpi seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Kuroo. Berpakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai ujung kaki, menggenggam sabit panjang nan runcing, dan memakai topeng hitam. Walau wajahnya tertutup, sorot netranya dapat terasa sekali. Tajam. Menusuk. Menakutkan. _Seram._

Bikin bulu kuduk merinding acap kali berhadapan dengannya.

Dan ini sudah hari kelima, malam keenam. Tsukishima masih duduk termenung di pinggir tempat tidur. Di sebelahnya, Kuroo sudah mendengkur pelan. Ia mendecih. Dia _sungguh_ ingin melepaskan kantuk yang mendera, tetapi segan terlelap. Alasannya masih sama layaknya hari-hari kemarin. Namun, bukan Tsukishima namanya, jika takut hanya dari penampilan. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya menolak hanyut dalam bunga tidur.

Yaitu kalimat sosok misterius itu. _"Kuroo akan mati karena kecelakaan. Tepat di depan matamu."_ Perkataannya macam malaikat kematian ... bukan?

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

Kalau pun memang benar, Tsukishima belum siap kehilangan Kuroo. Tidak untuk malam ini, besok, lusa, atau selamanya.

(Dan Kuroo, akan mendapati Tsukishima sedikit bergemetar di pertengahan malam. Dengan dekapan, Kuroo berharap dia bisa sedikit tenang.

Omong-omong, Kuroo senang bisa menenangkan Tsukishima. Ia suka tubuh gemetar itu perlahan berkurang karenanya.)

 **.**

 _Ditulis sembari mendengarkan lagu "Senbonzakura" versi LUMi. Ah, semoga saya bisa konsisten mengikuti krtsk week ini._ ( _Err_ _... aku sebenarnya nulis apaan, yah?_ )


End file.
